


Its Our Life

by Princessark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Civil War is finished, Tony is beyond hurt and Bruce comes back from his adventure with Thor. Bruce learns about the Civil War and the betrayal of Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

If someone told Tony Stark that one day that one day he might have to fight against half of team-mates for not agreeing to obey the new Government rules for super-heroes, he might laughed out aloud and tell the person that its crazy idea which will never happen in million years.

But here he is, fighting against Captain America for not supporting the new rules for superheroes. Times like this, he wished Bruce was here because Bruce would know what to do despite the fact he might be against him for working with Ross who is responsible for making Bruce's life worst. Not to mention he made Bruce run from one place to another so that Hulk will not be made into a weapon.Bruce definitely regrets running away from his problems once he and his team saved the world from the evil robot Ultron that he and Tony made. But after landing in Thor's homeland, he was forced to work along side with Hulk and allied with Thor and Loki to save the people from the Goddess of the Death. Thankfully, they had help from Doctor Strange and also located Odison who was lost in earth wandering around without any of his memories.  
Once he came back, he noticed that there is a change in the air and quickly headed towards Stark Tower to seek some answers. He might be lying if he didn't say that he missed Tony the most. He must also find Natasha and tell her that his feelings are nothing more than friendship.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns to New York and goes to Stark Tower immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day. This is my version of what happened after the events of Civil War. enjoy reading

It has been days since learning that the friend whom Steve is protecting had killed his parents. He didn’t care about his father, after all they can’t agree on a single thing and would have argued a lot if Jarvis didn’t interfere. His lovely mother, though she didn’t spend much time with him. He loved her immensely, she is the one encouraged him to follow his dreams.  
She is the one who kept the peace between Howard and him when Jarvis died. He still can’t accept the fact that Steve would keep such a huge big secret from him, weren't they suppose be a team and a family before this mess started? No, he didn't and Tony is pretty sure that the cracks of their friendship started growing bigger from the moment he and Bruce built an evil AI robot Ultron who tried taking over the world. While he was internally struggling with his inner thoughts, he didn't hear FRIDAY opening the doors of the room he is currently in while reading Steve's letter and his gift as a peace-offering which promises would contact Steve whenever he needed to call him. Bruce felt both nervous and anxious at the same time. He didn’t know how Tony and the rest of his team-mates would react to his home-coming, hopefully with happiness not with anger and regret of leaving them behind without a trace of him. Finally, the cab reached Stark Industries, he took his time coming out after tipping and giving the money to the driver. This place used to be his home after the Battle of New York, he had his own labs and his own staff of scientists working together to bring good change both to society and environment. While he worked on his own projects also, he also worked to find a cure that would remove the Hulk factor from his life. He made sure that Tony would never find out about this particular research because for some reason Tony likes the Hulk and vice versa Hulk likes Tin Man also.   
Soon he entered the building and went off to search for Tony. He looked at the usual spots where he and Tony liked to spend their time together but Tony was not there. Just as he was to give up and ask the AI he noticed a door was open and went towards it. There he saw Tony sitting in a chair lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t know how to approach him and stared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce talks about what had happened after Ultron. Bruce gives a prep talk to Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. only chapter is left then its the end of the story

Bruce started at Tony what felt like an eternity before coughing to announce his arrival. Tony quickly turned towards him so fast, he became worried that Tony might have hurt himself but before he could voice his opinions he was given a bone crushing hug. "Bruce, you are back. But where have you been? I tried tracking you down but no success." Said Tony feeling both happy and relieved that his best friend is back from whoever he was at. "Calm down T-bone. I will tell you everything. Where are the rest of the team? I want to meet everyone." Replied Bruce to Tony looking around and noticing that he was in Steve's room. “I think for that answer we need to head to the living room and have a strong drink one or two because you are going to need it." Answered Tony as he led Bruce to the living room and sat down in the sofa alongside with him.   
"Tony, what happened? You are scaring me." Said Bruce as he looked at his best friend. Tony sat down next to Bruce and told him what happened in his absence. Bruce didn’t know what to feel and he also felt both shocked and betrayed when he heard that Steve knew about Bucky's involvement with the killing of Tony's parents yet didn’t dare to disclose the information. Heck, they were supposed to be a team and a family yet here everything is opposite. He smiled at the news when he heard that his best friend Tony had adopted a teen boy and the kid happens to be the famous Spider Man. "You are going to be an awesome father figure." Said Bruce with a smile on his face still. "How do you know that? All I can see is that I am same just like my father." Replied Tony placing his hands on his face. "Hey T-Bone, let me tell you a secret. You are completely different from your father. You save the world, might have made some bad decisions, you accepted me as a friend and accepted Hulk without any fear. That is something I appreciate. Most of the people consider me as a time bomb and doesn’t try to get to know the actual me. You will be a great father figure to Peter." Said Bruce with a voice of sincerity. "Thanks Bruce. It’s nice to know that someone has my back for once. Also thanks for the great advice back there." Replied Tony hugging Bruce. Bruce stiffed but slowly relaxed and hugged his best friend.  
Once they let go of each other, Bruce asked the question that has been nagging him. "So what's the plan"? "We train Peter and ourselves. I need to make much better suits because I have a feeling that we are going to face someone much stronger and can easily defeat us. It’s all because of the vision I saw when Wanda used her magic on me during the time we went to get back the spectre." Replied Tony as he stood up and went near the window. Bruce nodded his head to show his agreement. Their other team mates might not be here with them but it doesn’t matter because they are already a team since the beginning when he and Tony met each other on the helicarrier.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Thanos has started. who will be the winner and the loser in this battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter of this story. thanks for reading this story.

Months later  
It turns out Tony was indeed right about someone coming after them who happens to be stronger and powerful with the help of the infinity gems. Luckily for Tony and Bruce, they had trained themselves and especially Peter and their son Vision. The rest of their team mates were shocked to learn about the new threat but thankfully without accusing anyone they started working together as a team despite having strains. Moreover, they are working together with other superheroes to defeat Thanos. Tony looked at Bruce who haven’t yet changed to the Hulk for he was giving Peter instructions over the com. He nodded his head thus giving the sign that it’s time for Hulk to come out to fight. Over the past months, Bruce had finally accepted Hulk and learned not to be scared of him. In fact, Hulk and he are a good team when working together. This is the time to show to the rest of his team mates and the world that Hulk is not a danger anymore.  
Few minutes later, the fight is finished and they had won. They had defeated the big bad known as Thanos. It’s time for the old heroes to fade behind the background and let the new generation take over and show the world that they are capable as the old generation of the superheroes. As Tony looked at Bruce, he couldn’t but remember the time when everyone left him, Bruce alongside with Vision, Peter and Rhodey were there with him in every step. That makes them a family in every sense. He is glad that Bruce is his best friend. As for Bruce, he has finally a family, a best friend who accepted him without any fear and now he doesn’t have to hide anymore because Tony made sure that Ross would suffer for hurting him and made him pay for trying to control the Hulk.


End file.
